Strength of an eagle, heart of a lion
by Thrustwarrior
Summary: The reconstruction of the griffin city of Griffinstone is well underway. Gilda is tasked with being the head of reconstruction. Is the job though suited for her? Can she trust Shada and the moon guard? Is the will ness of friendship only feather deep? Can the Fallen nation find new allies or will war consume all hope... (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

Rebuilding of Griffinstone was well underway. The central tree was being replaced with a new tree.

Instead of it being grown under greed and bloodshed, peace and friendship were being implemented.

The old cottages the griffins lived in were being rebuilt with new, fresher thatch roofs, and stronger mud bricks.

Over seeing the reconstruction was Gilda. She along with her new friends.

The introduction of baking powder had taken The once fallen nation by storm. In the coming weeks it had become a newly found pastime of after the daily work to sit down and talk about life with the scrumptious griffinscones at the claw.

"And then Brock let go of the wood, and it fell on Grampa Gruffs head! And Brock said, Guess I should have said timber!" Spoke a beautiful dark grey griffiness by the name of Harpie. Gruff, an old wiry bird with his beak stuffed with scone laughed.

"Ya, You got me real hard on the old head!" Giggled Gruff as he pointed a yellow claw to his bald battered head.

A large male griffin with white fur, black head feathers ending in a reddish tint, murmured in agreement.

Gilda who had just returned with a new batch of scones looked around, Everyone was giggling childishly. Harpie reached out a silver talon towards the platter Gilda was holding. "Don't mind if I have one more." Harpie voiced in her husky rasp.

"Of course not." Gilda replied. A rush off pride surges through her. She thought it would be difficult but it was actually quite easy. Perhaps every griffin just wanted the

Griffin Nation to be seen as it was believed in Equestria, The dragon lands, Minos (home the minotaurs), Saddle Arabia, Gallopfrey, the Changling union, and Oceania (an under sea kingdom of merponies, sea lions, and dolphins). These other countries ether viewed the griffins as a knowledgeable people, rich in science, art, and untraditional magic. Others thought if them as barbaric, greedy, semi-sentient beings, like mini dragons.

They were neither. The griffins once ruled a great kingdom rich in wealth and knowledge, making frequent trades with Saddle Arabia and Minos, but often going to war with Equestria and the Changling union. And the kingdom was getting out of time when they lived in chaos and greed. They now hoped to become a powerful and peaceful country,becoming allies with Minos, Oceania and Equestria.

An hour pasted and the sun was setting. "Okay, dweebs. Let's get to bed, Shada, bring out the moon guard." Called out Gilda, part of her former rude attitude peeking through. Her sharp caught the glance of a black feathered griffiness. Shada. She had slender dark purple talons, more raven like the eagle. Her head was sleek and jet black. Her beak long, grey, and pointed with serrations. She nodded her head and stalked off in a wolf like manner. Sneaking out of the shadows were a few dozen generic black griffins, each with the same grey talons, pointed black heads, and wore dark blue armor with red accents.

The moon guard stood at the edge of the city. The griffins trotted inside their cottages. Gilda smiled. Often they would have a tussle but in the past two weeks they were becoming more obedient.


	2. Chapter 2

Great shafts of sunlight swept over the city of Griffinstone. Emerging out of the huts, dozens of griffins ranging in a variety of colors, wing shapes, talon colors, beak sizes, and tail lengths. Most yawned and greeted each other.

The moon guard groaned at the sappy sight. Shada flew up to guide them back to their residence. Gilda walked out into light. She stretched out her brown wings.

Once the rest of the moon guard had retreated, the griffins stationed themselves around Griffinstone, picking up tools and began working on the building.

Every few hours or so Gilda would go around and offer scones and other delicacies, including fish caught in the local rivers, honey, and any small critters lurking around the perimeter of the capital.

The moon guard however fed on more raw food, mostly deer, rabbits, and a long time back during the fallen years of the griffins, ponies, but this was now strictly illegal. As it was two citizens of Ponyville, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie who had introduced friendship to land. That though had happen two moons ago. And Gilda hadn't heard word from them since. But she knew since they were friends of the Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle, an important figure in not just Equestrian politics but in neighboring countries and that Rainbow and Pinkie probably had a fair share of work to do.

But still she missed them. Her best griffin friend, Greda was leading a trading party to trade with Equestria, griffin books of knowledge for the much loved baking powder.

As the day drew in more and more work was completed. Cubs ran and flew around picking up trash, overturned regiments of the old cottages, and spilled gold and valuables that would be stored in the newly built Griffin vaults being constructed below the palace. Older Griffins were doing more difficult work, removing and replacing mud bricks and wood supports. But the repairs and clean up were nearly complete, in fact many felt as if today was the last work day.

At last, mere moments before sunset, the final piece of wooden support was placed and scrap of gold collected. The Griffins cheered, each one hugging each other, clapping, and words of celebration filled the air. Gilda felt immense waves of honor, happiness, and most importantly true griffin pride. Something that her kind hadn't felt since the days of the old kingdom.

"Great job every griffin! These past two moons have been difficult for Griffinstone and it's citizens. Both physically on the centuries of neglect put on our fair capital and emotionally as we fell into the ways of disharmony and were blinded by our greed, we became unhappy and we didn't even know it. But now with the nation of Equestria as our guide and Celestia as our witness we have rebuilt our kingdom!" Cried out Gilda.

It felt almost as if she hadn't said them. If someone had said to her three moons ago that in one moon time she would oversee the return of greatness to her home land she would have punched that person in the face. It seamed that with every friend she made, every day that pasted, a part of the jerk in her left and was replaced with a caring and peaceful new Gilda.

The crowd erupted in cheer and praise. Several griffins took flight. Those griffins cheered on even louder! However in the dark out skirts of the city, on the sides of the mountain, Shada and her army shook their heads and murmured in disagreement and disgust.

The Griffins, lead by Gilda flew up to the central tree, at the foot of the palace. Emerging out of the entrance doors were twenty traditionally armored Griffin royal guard. Then all at once every griffin spread our across the tree. Gilda at the top most branch, and with every one at the ready they all rustled their wings, gripped their talons to the bark, they all tilted their beaks to the darkening sky.

Shriek!

A true pure Griffin call was thrusted out into the night air. The mighty sound echoed out throughout the distant lands. All who heard it knew its meaning. The mighty Griffins had returned.

Meanwhile many miles away, looking out from the edge of a cliff, beheld the beautiful capital city of Canterlot, in the throne room of the castle. Four princess alicorns heard the shriek. The tallest, her coat white in color, mane a following pastel

rainbow trailed on the floor. A smile upon her face. Second in hight but equal in command over the nation a dark blue mare, breathing heavily had just returned from rising the moon looked along with her sister. The third one, pale pink fur covering her grinned down at her sister-in-law. The smallest alicorn, purple in color, her face was mingled with wonder and happiness. The white princess looked up at the dark blue sky. A tear rolled down her cheek. "They are restored." She spoke. "Yes but what does this mean for Equestria?" The blue one wondered. Worry filled her beautiful voice. "I am positive we can put away our waring past behind us and ally with the Griffin kingdom to insure a new era of peace. There is little to worry sister if get your head out of the darkness and see the light. You will find that it is just as unique as the night." The white princess insured.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this chapter focuses on Twilights point of view, in the next chapter we will see some of the planning of the Restoring Feast. And in coming chapters will see how the other nations react to the letters they get.**

Location:Canterlot.

Inside one of the many white towers in the castle at the center of Canterlot the Princess Twilight Sparkle paced. She walked, pondering inside her chambers, emotions and thoughts bubbling inside ready to burst like magma building up in a volcano. On the emotional side of the spectrum she was pleased and overjoyed that the Griffin Kingdom was now restored, though it would take many political talks, treaties, and compromises for every pony (and non ponies) to live in peace.

War was a path no one wanted, everyone wanted what's best for their people.

On the thought side of her mind she was filled with fascination and interest in the rebuilt nation. Ever since Gilda's visit to Ponyville, Twilight was awestruck by the Griffins. And when her good friends Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had been sent by the Cutie Mark Map to help them she expressed mild jealousy, despite her better intentions.

Then the doors to her guest quarters swung open. Twilight's head twisted to the direction of the entrance. Stumbling in was a pale grey unicorn stallion with a straight, floppy, burnt orange mane.

"Umm,Message for Princess Twilight Sparkle." The messenger spoke, he stretched out his right fount hoof. In it was a white envelope, sealed with the royal seal.

"Thank you." Twilight thanked as magically floated the letter out of his hoof. The stallion bowed clumsily and backed out.

Twilight opened the letter. She took out the paper inside. The paper was rather tumbled like it was rushed to be delivered. The words were rather sloppy to Twilight's standards, must have been wrote by claw and not magical levitation.

She read out loud.

"Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,

You are requested and invited to the Griffin Kingdom Restoring Feast at GriffinStone in one week. You may bring up to ten fellow ponies (or non ponies, as long as they with not harm you fellow guests or hosts). It has been requested and commanded that two of the guests you can bring are Rainbow dash and Pinkie Pie, since they helped with the reformation of The Griffin Kingdom. After the Restoring Feast there shall be peace talk covering territories once belonging to the Griffins, Allying, and preventing war.

Other guests at the Feast include:

Ambassadors from Oceania.

The head of the Dragon Lands, King Blask.

The High President of Gallopfrey, Rassilon.

General Sythix of the Changling army.

Queen Moo of Minos.

Princess Celestia and Luna of Equestria.

And Princess Cadence and Prince Shining armor of the Crystal Empire.

Sincerely,

Count Lionheart

Mayor of Talontown and third in command of the Griffin Kingdom."Twilight read.

Passion filled her! Yes! She got to go to GriffinStone!

Okay, I knows it's not as long and the last chapter but still. Anyway besides the rest of the main six who else should twilight invite!


	4. Chapter 4

Location: Griffinstone

Time: Right after the call

Griffins fluttered down from the high branches. One by one many stretched their wings and yawned as they headed of for their roasts. Gilda was the last to soar down. Observing them from a far. The Griffin guard descended from the castle entrance and began stationing themselves around city.

Shada and two moon guard crept out into the night. Shada started intently at Gilda. Her scarlet eyes reflecting the moons light in a unnatural way for a Griffin. After moments of watching, Shada grunted to single Gilda of her presents. Gilda turned around.

"What!?" She questioned hastily, eager to sleep.

Shada just glared before opening her sharp beak. "We were not aware you no

longer needed our services. Can we have permission to leave Griffinstone, if we are not needed for the safety of the capital?"

"Yes your kind can go!" Gilda shouted. She had reached the breaking point. A few moon guard jumped back. But Shada only stood proud. "Well then, see you around Gilda. Perhaps we may meet again." Responded Shada. Her voice was calm and cool in contrast to the impatient ness rising in Gilda's.

Shada jerked up a slender foreleg up into the air. Then swung down. She then rushed up to the gates leading out of Griffinstone. Flooding out of the darkness, ten dozen shadow griffins raced out to join their leader. One by one they flew into the black sky. Great ebony wings waving through the air, carrying the shadow griffins onward into the night.

Gilda sighed in relief. No longer would they need to rely on the old, dark, relics. No Griffin knew much of the Shadow kind except that they were created by the spirt of chaos and their only purpose was to protect those who did not fear them. The only griffin who did not fear them was Count Lionheart, the last Griffin with royal linage and Mayor of Talontown.

Talontown was a smaller city about a days trip north of Griffinstone, deep in the heart of the Griffin nation. The city lay on the side of the Crystal River. Just like Griffinstone, Talontown suffered during the Old Kingdom downfall, perhaps even worse, yet the town had in recent years grown powerful and had managed to hold its citizens together through fear, until Count Lionheart came into power just half a year ago. The count was perhaps the most richest griffin the town. He had an unusual way of keeping the city together, by giving away his bits he payed every individual their sworn loyalty. He then personally trained Griffins and told tales of the Old Kingdom.

When he had heard word of Friendship he was instantly intrigued and allowed Talontown to join the New Griffin Kingdom. In fact he offered his best guard to protect the capital as a gift.

Gilda stalked of to her cottage, her scone cart lay in the space in fount. She entered and disappeared for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Location: Talontown

Talontown differed from Griffinstone in two major ways. One was the the houses, unlike the thatch cottages of Griffinstone and tree buildings, Talontown was dotted with several layers of twisting branches forming a central nest. Many holes and entries dotted the surface, with dozens of trees swirling upward, the largest acting as look out posts. A few a griffins watched from a far on top of these platforms while citizens lived under the protection of the Great Nest.

Three main entrance and exit holes were stationed around the perimeter of the mass. On opened out by the Crystal River. The other two acted a tunnel through the town, allowing a large dust covered road to pass through.

Inside the nest it was teaming with activity. Griffins played, ate, and slept together. Cubs scrambled around. Elders gambled with each other. Basic griffin life went on in harmony.

Striding through town was a strange Griffin. Instead of having a eagle head it was a lion head, with golden fur and a chocolate brown mane, smoothed back down his neck. His eyes were a dark, deep blue, similar to the river along side the city. His forelimbs were lion as well, ending in large white paws. He had broad wings placed on his back, a rich brown in color, his hind legs were bird, tipped with dark talons. A lion tail whisked behind him. The bizarre griffin stood proudly, no one looking at him oddly. This griffin was Count Lionheart, lord of the Crystal River and mayor of Talontown.

The count walked toward the exit hole. Joining him were six well trained Griffin guard, two servant griffiness both a dull grey and wearing simple cloaks and necklaces, and a middle aged Griffiness who held her self with great poise. Her elegant silver head was adorn with a purple headdress, she had many necklaces and bracelets around her and wore a beautiful pink and baby blue gown covering much of her violet fur and feathers. She strode in. Lionheart bowed at her presents.

"Ah Lady Venus, It is a honor to see you in our fair town. Please though we must hurry if we are to arrive at Griffinstone by sunrise." Ushered the Count to Venus who climbed out of the exit and into the darkness.

"I agree Lionheart, now where is our carriage? Have sent out the letters to the equestrian leaders?" Asked The regal lady, the words flowing like a graceful river out of her pale yellow beak.

"It will arrive soon my Lady. And yes I have sent messages to Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Twilight Sparkle along with Rassilon, Queen Moo, King Blask, and General Sythix." Answered Lionheart, his deep voice oozed with disgust at the mention of Sythix.

Lionheart guided Lady Venus toward a carriage pulled by a team of six Pegasus stallions. Venus stepped in first followed by The Count next. Then they began their journey to the capital through the darkness.

 **Sorry this chapter is on the short side. I am so tired. Anyway in the next chapter we shall stop by at the Crystal Empire! Also this story is going on hiatus for a month or two. Bye!**


End file.
